Kuroshitsuji: His Butler, Masa-masa remaja
by PratiwiPutri
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalo Alois sama Ciel itu jadi Murid SMP yang sedikit... errr... labil? Baca ceritanya sedikit terdapat hint2 gaje disini hahahaha/ditabok


Yo! Author gaje here!  
>Ada yang kangen ketika saya Hiatus? #ngarep<br>Ini FF Comedy lainnya~ terima kasih sudah menunggu~  
>Yup! Back to da Story! Nanti saya lanjutin lagi bacotan saya di akhir chapter ini~<br>Bayangin aja kalo cerita ini jamannya udah gaul ya!

**ABG Labil  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Yana Toboso-Sensei tercintah~/nak  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Sama seperti warning-warning sebelumnya, dan mungkin sedikit ada hint di dalam FF ini, lol :v

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ  
>BUT PLEASE ENJOY<strong>  
>.<p>

Pagi itu, Ciel Phantomhive yang belum bangun itu dibangunkan oleh pelayannya, Sebastian Michaelis. Dia lalu bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolahnya, SMP Weston (sebut aja begitu :v) Pelayannya itu juga memiliki kerja sampingan sebagai guru disana. Jadi bisa dibilang kalau di rumah, Ciel lah yang berkuasa, sedangkan kalau di sekolah, Sebastianlah yang berkuasa. Teman sebangku Ciel adalah Alois Trancy, anak pungut (?) keluarga Trancy. Well, siapa sih yang nggak kenal sama mereka bertiga? Kalo nggak kenal, ngapain kalian baca FF ini?/digebukin. Author pun menyadari bahwa ada satu orang lagi yang ketinggalan, kalian tau siapa? Yak! Dia adalah Claude Faustus. Kalo si Sebas jadi guru, nah, si Claude jadi cleaning service di sana.

Saat itu, Ciel duduk di bangkunya. Alois sudah berada di samping nya. Sebastian sudah masuk ke kelasnya. Claude sedang membersihkan WC di rumahnya/loh?/

"Hey, Alois…" sapa Ciel sambil memainkan BB nya.  
>"Apaan?" tanya Alois sambil minum the botol sosro.<br>"Lu punya goceng nggak?" tanya Ciel  
>"Punya, emang napa?" tanya Alois balik<br>"Nggak, cuman nanya doang" ujar Ciel

**~The End~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nggak kok, bercanda doang :v**

Disanalah kejadian itu terjadi, kejadian dimana sang guru kece bin ganteng yang bernama Sebastian Michaelis itu menagih sesuatu kepada para murid-murid yang malang itu. Para pelajar pasti tau apa kan?

"Baiklah anak-anak, serahkan tugas kalian yang telah saya kasih minggu lalu" Ujar Sebastian sambil membanting buku ke meja guru.

Semua murid diam membatu… seketika kelas hening… hanya terdengar suara BBM masuk di setiap hape BB yang para murid bawa(?) Pagi itu, terdengar teriakan memilukan yang berasal dari SMP Weston yang dapat membuat orang disekitarnya menjadi buta (salah)

**XxXxXxX**

Pada jam istirahat, Ciel dan Alois lebih memilih untuk tinggal di kelas dan mulai berbincang-bincang tentang hal-hal yang Author nggak ngerti. Maklum, author itu idiot dan kudet soalnya.

"Eh Ciel, untungnya kita sudah menyelesaikan tugas nya ya~" ujar Alois sambil megangin tangan Ciel. Ini apaan megang-megang? = =

"Iya dah, yang abis nyontek ke gw terus nggak terima kasih!" ujar Ciel sewot.

"Hahahaha Maacih Ciel ku sayang~" Ujar Alois sambil meluk Ciel dari belakang. Oke, ini mulai ngaco

"Ih! Apaan sih peluk-peluk?! Homo lo ya?!" ujar Ciel sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan sang Terasi Trancy.

"Betewe, si Claude mana ya?" tanya Alois yang udah ngelepasin pelukannya

"Claude? Si klining serpis itu?" tanya Ciel balik dengan bahasa yang dia bilang 'gaul' itu

"Iyap, si klining serpis yang sekaligus pelayan gw itu" ujar Alois ikutan bahasa Ciel

"Mungkin sama Sebastian… mereka kan akrab" ujar Ciel dengan tampang datar.

"Ih! Gw jadi curiga nih! Jangan-jangan mereka Yaoi-an!" ujar Alois ngawur

"Mana mungkin, yang nge-pairing mereka tuh dikit, doujins nya aja dikit banget" ujar Ciel tahu kalau pairing SebaCiel lebih terkenal daripada SebaClaude

"Iya dah, yang tiap hari up to date kalo soal yang kayak begituan" ujar Alois ngeledek

"Cih, bodo amat ah! Mendingan gw twitteran!" sewot Ciel sambil memainkan hape Android nya yang berwarna putih.

"Wih, lu sekarang udah pake Android ya? Iri nya~" ujar Alois sambil ngeliatin hape Ciel

"Emangnya lu masih pake BB?" tanya Ciel tanpa memalingkan matanya dari layar Hapenya/?

"Iya nih! Belum sempet beli Android" ujar Alois

"Belum sempet atau emang nggak punya duit?" ujar Ciel ngeledek

"Ah sialan lo, lo kira gw kere apa?" ujar Alois sewot.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Sebastian pun masuk ke kelas dengan wajah berbunga-bunga. Anak-anak yang sedari tadi bengong ngeliatin gurunya itu pun mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Eh, kok guru mesum kita yang satu ini kelihatan bahagia sekali ya?" tanya Alois

"Bahasa lu tumben sopan. Entahlah, dia terlihat sangat pua—" ucapan Ciel putus di tengah jalan.

"Jangan-jangan... benar kata mu tadi, Sebastian dan Cla—" ucapan Alois di putus pula oleh Sebastian yang tiba-tiba berada di hadapan mereka.

"Kalian ngomongin apa~?" tanya Sebastian.

Tapi, anehnya, suara Sebastian tidak terdengar marah atau apa, tapi malah terdengar bahagia dan berbunga-bunga/? Kira kira menurut kalian kenapa? Apakah karena dia habis 'dimanja' sama Claude? Atau karena dia baru dapat gajian? Author juga nggak tau…

"Etto… kami ngomongin kucingnya Ciel yang kemarin abis kelindes otopet kok!" ujar Alois ngaco

"Ahahahaha iya…" ujar Ciel sambil menginjak kaki Alois berkali-kali.

"Oh—SEJAK KAPAN PHANTOMHIVE PELIHARA KUCING?!" teriak Sebastian

"Sejak—5 menit yang lalu?" ujar Alois

Ciel dan Sebastian Facepalm berjamaah.

"By the way, kok elu dari tadi senyam-senyum sih? Ada apaan?" tanya Ciel kepada Butlernya itu

"Oh… saya abis dapet hadiah~" ujar Sebastian sambil muter2 ala Viscount Druitt

"Hadiah?" tanya Alois

"Kepo sekali anda, Alois-sama" ujar Sebastian dengan telunjuk di bibirnya

Alois langsung nampar Sebastian pake sendal jepit

"Hadiah apa Sebastian?" tanya Ciel

"Itu… apa ya~" ujar Sebastian sok imut

"Lu pengen gw pecat ya?" ujar Ciel kesel

"Ja—Jangan…saya punya dua istri dan 1 anak…" ujar Sebastian dengan tangis dramatisnya. Sejak kapan Sebastian punya istri? 2 pula

"Bodo amat, itu urusan lu bukan urusan gw… sekarang kasih tau, hadiah apaan?" tanya Ciel lagi

"Hadiahnya… itu…" ujar Sebastian keringet dingin

"Apaan?" tanya Alois nyerobot pembicaraan

"itu—"

Tiba-tiba Claude datang sambil membawa pel dan seember air.

"Ja—JANGAN KASIH TAU SIAPA-SIAPA BAKA!" teriak Claude sambil mukul kepala Sebastian pake gagang pel

"I—Ittai…" ujar Sebastian sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol

"Claude? Kamu ngapain disini?" ujar Alois dengan tampang polos

"Saya… Mau bersihin kelas? Hehehe teehee" ujar Claude sok imut

"Bersihin kelas kok nggak dari tadi aja?" ujar Ciel dan Alois secara bersamaan

"Mau modusin Ciel lu ya?" tanya Alois dengan muka curiganya

"Bu—bukan…" ujar Claude gugup

"Kalo bukan gw… berarti…" ujar Ciel sambil melirik ke arah Sebastian

"Ko—kok saya?!" tanya Sebastian panik

Ciel sama Alois menatap curiga Sebastian, sedangkan Claude memeras kain pel yang basah akibat keringat yang ia lap di kain pel itu.

**XxXxXxX**

Tiba-tiba bel pulang berbunyi, murid lain pada senang karena dari tadi nggak belajar akibat Sebastian yang mematung setelah terus-menerus di tatap curiga oleh Alois dan Ciel. Alois dan Ciel pun berpisah di depan gerbang sekolah, dengan 2 mobil limosin yang menunggu mereka. Maklum, orang kaya gitu loh.

"Titip salam buat butler mu ya! Sekalian bilangin, jangan banyak2 kalo ngasih tugas! Hahaha" ujar Alois sambil membuka pintu limo nya.

"Sippo bro! kokoro saya juga lelah jika terlalu banyak tugas…" ujar Ciel sambil memegang kepalanya dengan pose dramatis. Oke, ini apa-apaan…

"Oke~ see you tomorrow beb~" ujar Alois sambil tebar kissu

"Jangan panggil gw beb… bye…" ujar Ciel sambil sweatdrop

Mobil Alois pun mulai meninggalkan tempan itu dan Ciel pun memasuki mobil limo nya dan pulang ke rumah. Sampai di rumah, Sebastian di introgasi habis-habisan.

"Sebenarnya, apa hadiah yang kau terima itu?!" ujar Ciel sambil menggebrak meja kecil yang ada di depannya

"Itu—"

"Jangan bohong padaku! Kau sudah berjanji tak akan bohong kan?!" ujar Ciel marah-marah sambil mengarahkan lampu gantung kecil ke arah wajah tampan Sebastian

Sebastian menelan ludahnya sendiri sambil berkeringat dingin

"Se—Sebenarnya—"

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

Oke… ini cerita abal saya yang lainnya~ hahaha

Tumben saya bikin cerita yang cukup panjang di satu chapter… *nggak bisa percaya*

Setelah sekian lama disimpan di flashdisk dan tidak dilanjutkan, akhirnya saya selesai-in~! :D

Di chapter ini belum ada **Behind The Scene **nya ya… otak saya buntu…/ha

Di FF sebelumnya, ada Guest yang minta dibikinin FF lagi karena saya hiatusnya kelamaan…

Saya sebenernya nggak kemana-mana, cuman lagi nggak ada ide aja…hahaha Author Gadungan

kalo ada yang khawatir sama saya jika saya Hiatus lagi, silahkan stalk acc Facebook/Twitter saya :v/plak

Kok saya malah Promosi? Hahahahaha

Jadi kali ini ada 2 cerita yang on going ya? . . . . . semoga dua-dua nya bisa dilanjutin/nggak putus di tengah jalan

Salam hangat dari saya~ saya tunggu review kalian loh~ thanks for Reading~ :D


End file.
